puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloodlust-West
Bloodlust is an independent crew that sails the Cerulean Ocean. Public Statement Da Bloodlust rises & swabs da mothballs outta da fleet... Kraken's Blood... black gold. This is our mission as pirates, to acquire this rare and precious commodity. Come along and join the fun. Crew Articles There are three basic rules in this game that if you follow, you'll have a great time and make lots of new friends, if you do not follow them, you'll find yourself expelled from crew after crew. These rules are: ;PTB Never board a boat without asking for permission to do so first. If you go to the dock and see that there is someone on a boat out at sea, do not just hop on. Send a message in crew chat saying "PTB the *whichever boat is at sea* and then wait for the response of either aye, hop on, or nay, stay off. Some boats are used to haul commodities and they do not need people just hopping on as this causes them to get attacked. If you do this, you will first be planked without question. If you do this again, you will be expelled from the crew. ;Pillaging Etiquette Never leave a pillage in the middle of battle. If the boat that you are on has engaged in battle, they will need you for the swordfight/rumble. The number of bots that your shipmates face are determined by how many were on that boat when it entered into battle and if you leave, it makes it difficult for everyone else. We understand that there are emergencies but if your tummy has been growling for 5 minutes, you can wait to log off for a snack for another 15 minutes. ;The Most Important Rule Remember, this is a game. Have fun while playing or it's not worth playing. Promotion Requirements *Cabin Person: When you first join the crew, you join as a cabin person. *Pirate: Once you are subscribed, you automatically become a pirate (once you let one of the officers know you have subscribed). *Officer: To become and officer, you will need three broads in experience for duty puzzles (bilging, sailing, gunning, carpeting) and display some level of intelligence and maturity. Once it has been determined that you have officer qualities, you may ask one of the SO's to set up a time with Sheilabeth for your training (she is the one in charge of your officer training so you'd best be extra nice to her :-) *Fleet Officer: To become a fleet officer, you must show loyalty, dedication, and maturity. You must also have three solids in your duty puzzles and show that you have the capabilities needed to run pillages and handle crews. *Senior Officer: To become a senior officer will be solely at the discretion of the captain and other senior officers. If you join the crew and work your way up the ranks, once you have made FO, you will have to pass an officer test. If you are joining this crew from another crew where you are already a SO, consideration will be given for this as long as your stats are good enough to warrant you being made a SO right off the bat. You must have the stats required to be a FO in this crew first though. You must also demonstrate that you have the knowledge, experience, dedication, and maturity to be a Senior Officer, as this is the highest rank bestowed upon someone in a crew (unless they form their own crew). Crew Stalls *Distillery: Samroy's on *Iron monger: Ladywain's on Kirin Island *Apothecary: Samroy's on Kirin Island *Shipyard: Samroy's on *Tailor: Torinpooh's on Kirin Island *Weavery:Samroy's on Kirin Island